


[Podfic of] a girl worth fighting for

by exmanhater



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy vs inexplicable courting rituals of Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] a girl worth fighting for

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a girl worth fighting for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450317) by [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/a%20girl%20worth%20fighting%20for.mp3) (11 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/a%20girl%20worth%20fighting%20for.m4b) (11 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 22:13

**Streaming:**  



End file.
